Session 65.3 The Wager Part 2
(6:27:41 PM) Lian: so where? (6:36:14 PM) Myrah: where would be best for this? (6:38:29 PM) Alessa: indeed (6:38:34 PM) Lian: yes (6:38:36 PM) Alessa: someplace we can minimize the fallout (6:39:08 PM) Myrah: considering there's going to be a pair of celestial exalts thinking the spiders are trying to eat their brains? (6:44:23 PM) Lian: and where do we want to do it emchanically? (6:45:09 PM) Alessa: and is shadell still alive? (6:46:59 PM) Shadell: Yes. (6:47:45 PM) Alessa: so, I say we do this at some podunk town in the middle of nowhere (6:49:39 PM) Shadell: Lian. (6:49:46 PM) Shadell: It's "Pick a few traits, give to the other." (6:49:56 PM) Shadell: Like adultness for Niet, or obsession, etc. (6:50:02 PM) Shadell: Not a full personality transplant, right? (6:51:09 PM) Alessa: it's a temporary change in perception and values (6:54:11 PM) Lian: as much as you want to do to get "nietness" across (7:03:24 PM) Lian: so want to use here or open? (7:07:41 PM) Alessa: here would probably be easiest (7:14:31 PM) You are now known as Lianst (7:18:08 PM) Alessa is now known as Priceless_Emerald (7:19:28 PM) Priceless_Emerald: myrah? shadell? (7:20:05 PM) Shadell is now known as Niet (7:23:48 PM) Myrah is now known as Danizelle (7:23:56 PM) Danizelle: Went to get the smoke out of the way (7:27:40 PM) Lianst: ok (7:29:50 PM) Lianst: well you picked your location (7:30:20 PM) Danizelle: no reason to alter the location from where Niet was sulking and Emerald talked to her (7:34:12 PM) ***Priceless_Emerald got the two together, "Now, make your wishes as we talked it over so that we can get this started." (7:46:15 PM) ***Danizelle looks at Emerald warily, then glances at Niet to see if the little Defiler's actually going to go through with it, or leave her to hang (7:50:56 PM) Niet: Niet glares at Danzi for a bit. (7:51:04 PM) Niet: "I'm doing her myself." (7:52:08 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "No. I am facilitating this. Danzi will let me do it, she won't let you do it. those were the terms." (7:54:23 PM) Niet: "No." (7:54:49 PM) Niet: "You're not capable of doing it." (7:55:10 PM) Niet: "If you don't understand, then you obviously couldn't create." (7:55:22 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "Yes, I am, my endowment can grant abilities and knowledge I don't have." (7:58:10 PM) Lianst: (is danzi willing to let niet work under penalty of oath?) (7:58:37 PM) Danizelle: "This is a set duration, right? no permanent changes?" (7:58:55 PM) Danizelle: (Yes) (8:09:35 PM) Niet: "Yes." (8:10:22 PM) Danizelle: "I'm going to hold you to that." She holds out a hand to the defiler. (8:13:37 PM) Niet: Niet takes the hand forcefully. (8:14:24 PM) ***Danizelle blazes and sanctifies the agreement, not really caring at this point whether or not niet's offended by the mistrust (8:17:11 PM) Danizelle: "Do it." (8:25:13 PM) Niet: Niet raises one hand gracefully. A pillar of light descends on Danizelle, incinerating her painlessly and recreating her physical form. (8:25:29 PM) Niet: As the light clears, Danzi can be seen wearing what seems to be a nuns habit. (8:28:56 PM) Lianst: emerald is up I believe? (8:29:20 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "Niet? make the wish? (8:31:32 PM) Niet: "Fine." (8:31:44 PM) Niet: "I wish I'd see her crazy perspective." (8:31:46 PM) Niet: "Happy?" (8:34:39 PM) ***Priceless_Emerald nods, tabbing into her own profane powers and granting niet, for the day, a warped perspective. (8:34:48 PM) Priceless_Emerald: without a physical change (8:35:15 PM) Lianst: (...I thought you were going to put her into a maturity role) (8:35:54 PM) ***Danizelle blinks a few times, looking at herself but not minding so much. "okay, I don't feel immediately different." (8:39:28 PM) Priceless_Emerald: She also emerged from it appearing to be, of all things, an immaculate monk, at least, visually (8:43:09 PM) ***Danizelle takes a seat and begins idly doodling something that's been gnawing at the back of her mind for months while watching to see what Niet's coming out as (8:47:14 PM) Niet: Niet frowns and examines herself. (8:48:05 PM) Danizelle: "Problem?" (8:56:05 PM) Lianst: echo (8:57:04 PM) Danizelle: ((I'm here)) (8:59:09 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (am here, slightly distracted though) (9:47:48 PM) abirkin2 Mibbit@dm-21779.cinci.res.rr.com entered the room. (9:48:16 PM) abirkin2 left the room. (9:48:34 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (am still here, if that even helps, since it looks like we've bungled the scene (9:48:43 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (mostly due to my fault) (9:49:02 PM) Danizelle: ((Me'n shadell are banging some shit out, sorry for the silence)) (9:49:26 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (ah) (10:07:08 PM) You are now known as Lilith (10:08:33 PM) Lilith: "Having fun?" (10:09:00 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (wait, where'd lillith come from?)\ (10:10:11 PM) Danizelle: "More fun than a pitched battle." She sighs, stands and turns. "Hello Lilith." (10:10:54 PM) Lilith: (your lack of awareness equivalent charms) (10:11:46 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "Where did you come from?" she asked, suprised (10:13:24 PM) ***Danizelle looks at the woman with a slightly guarded stance. "You here to talk or fight today?" (10:14:05 PM) Lilith: "I don't know yet" (10:14:57 PM) Danizelle: "Here's hoping for something a bit better than the usual?" (10:15:05 PM) ***Danizelle gives a slight smile. (10:18:27 PM) Lilith: "We'll see how you react" (10:19:06 PM) Niet: Niet frowns, but stays silent. (10:19:10 PM) Danizelle: "To what?" (10:21:34 PM) ***Lilith rips a silver tear in the air seeming to make a portal (10:21:49 PM) ***Danizelle watches, curiously (10:23:15 PM) Lilith: "Now how violent this turns out is how willing you enter" (10:23:28 PM) Danizelle: "Where does it go?" (10:24:17 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "always a good question" quipped the apparent goddess. (10:26:05 PM) Lilith: "A place I made" (10:26:54 PM) Danizelle: "When will you let me return here?" (10:27:07 PM) Lilith: "When you are done" (10:28:26 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "Done with what?" (10:29:18 PM) Lilith: "When you are done" (10:29:42 PM) Danizelle: "Fine Lilith. We'll see what happens." She looks at Niet. "Had to do this sooner or later. If I'm not back in time wake him up, get him fixed, and I'll try to return in time to slam a boot up the mask's arse with you all." (10:30:19 PM) Lilith: "All" (10:31:34 PM) Danizelle: "All what Lilith? I can' read your mind so please be clear what you want." (10:31:47 PM) Danizelle: *can't* (10:32:13 PM) Lilith: "All enter" (10:32:57 PM) Danizelle: "That's up to them. I'll go peacefully with you, but let them make their own choices please." (10:33:24 PM) Niet: Niet frowns but nods her acceptance. (10:34:11 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "Tell me what is beyond first." (10:35:27 PM) Lilith: "I told you" (10:35:58 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "Describe it, please. what will happen there." (10:36:26 PM) Lilith: "A surprise" (10:37:44 PM) Danizelle: "She's taking us to a den world she carved out of the wyld." (10:38:33 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "And I want her to tell me what will happen there." she stated plainly. (10:38:43 PM) ***Danizelle looks at Emerald, then back to Lilith. "promise me you'll bring no harm to them because you're angry at me?" (10:40:24 PM) Lilith: "What harm you recieve ro don't will be up to you" (10:42:20 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "Fine." she stated. (10:43:12 PM) Niet: "Shall we do it then?" (10:43:23 PM) ***Danizelle sighs, resigned and steps through. (10:44:17 PM) ***Priceless_Emerald follows with Niet (10:52:42 PM) Lilith: they first find themselves in a small jungle village, there is a young rather handsome man bringing in a hunt.. some part of danzi well the part she knows quite well and hates wells up wtih rage and jealousy (10:53:42 PM) ***Danizelle stops, looks inward and deliberately crushes that part of her back into the box he belongs in with a silent "Fuck you, sicko." (10:55:57 PM) Lilith: He wanders around the village offering meat to the eldest and youngest before taking his choice (10:56:58 PM) ***Danizelle watches the man quietly, alternately glancing with hostility and then getting an irritated look, as though she's arguing internally (10:58:26 PM) ***Priceless_Emerald just surveys things as they fallow along. (11:02:49 PM) Lilith: the perception one might get is that you are all being watched not by the villagers but by the world (11:03:42 PM) Danizelle: "Gods I hate him so much right now." She mutters quietly, barely audible, "Just another reason I hate that eclipse-caste fuck." She looks at the others. (11:03:54 PM) Danizelle: "I know why we're here." (11:04:19 PM) Niet: "Which is?" (11:06:12 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "Who IS it?" she asked (11:06:48 PM) Danizelle: "She's testing me. That one there," she points to the man sharing his kill "was the man Lilith loved before she exalted as a Lunar. It wasn't enough for Desus to have her and deny him. he made Lilith murder the man she loved as a mortal." (11:07:37 PM) ***Danizelle spits. "That's what I have to live with whenever i sleep, I get to relive all of the shit he did to her." (11:07:59 PM) Danizelle: "Now she wants me to see it from her eyes. (11:09:24 PM) Danizelle: "or it might have been after. But the timing doesn't matter, the results do." (11:11:18 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "So, you need to... save him, or just live with what he did or what?" (11:12:56 PM) Danizelle: "That's what i don't know. All i know is that man died because Desus was offended that Lilith loved him. But wether she wants me to bear witness and see how i react or intterfere... I don't know." (11:14:46 PM) Danizelle: "I do know I've no particular need to repeat history. Let's leave this memory in peace for now." (11:17:32 PM) Lilith: so you just try and leave? (11:18:12 PM) Danizelle: unless we catch a whiff of the murder about to happen, yes, moving deeper (11:20:10 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "Lead the way." (11:20:49 PM) Danizelle: "We'll see if we can go deeper. We might not be able to leave until this plays out. (11:21:19 PM) Niet: Niet follows quietly. (11:21:38 PM) Lilith: into the village or forest? (11:21:50 PM) Danizelle: into the villiage. (11:24:18 PM) Lilith: The man just continues being perfect, unnaturally so.. actually much like the sort of memories one might have of a person if they had certain other charms used on them (11:25:15 PM) Danizelle: "This whole place is one giant nightmare Desus cored into her brain with his charms. He did a lot more, and worse. Some of it might still be there. If it is, I dunno if it could be undonee without solar charms. (11:26:45 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "A shame that she is chained by the past." she mentioned. (11:27:00 PM) ***Danizelle stops and looks around, activating essence sight and keeping it up. (11:27:51 PM) Danizelle: "Everyone is, the past is part of who we are. This was just needless, something the Dragon would have smiled upon." (11:29:52 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "No, not everyone is CHAINED by their past, some are built by it, others are shackled and broken by it." (11:30:18 PM) Danizelle: "Her family was probably here in one form or another. Lilith was born here, raised here if I remember correctly." (11:32:35 PM) Lilith: it does seem as danzi watche sto be a patchwork of her little village.. not one particular time period but the best and brightest (11:32:35 PM) Danizelle: "Then she went and fought in the primordial war, and did her time, acquitted herself better than most Lawgivers, and promptly got to live under the shadow of the man whose crowning moment of awesome that was celebrated was sucker-punching oliphem." (11:33:38 PM) ***Danizelle sighs. "We're going to be here for a while." (11:34:06 PM) Danizelle: "Let's go see what'ss hidden beyond the trees (11:34:29 PM) ***Danizelle starts walking (11:38:00 PM) Lilith: eventually they come to a small house one as if bult for a child. (11:38:23 PM) ***Danizelle looks at it curiously. (11:39:40 PM) ***Danizelle cocks her head and absolutely starts shaking with rage. (11:40:21 PM) Danizelle: "We need to move, now. or i'm going to kill someone. if I didn't hate Desus before this would have clinched it." (11:40:31 PM) ***Danizelle walks away from the little house. (11:41:23 PM) Lilith: A young girl of no more than six walks out of the house (11:41:55 PM) ***Danizelle closes her eyes and goes a bit pale. (11:42:57 PM) Danizelle: "Go back inside, honey, your mother should be along shortly." (11:43:37 PM) Lilith: "She said one of you would let me leave" (11:44:39 PM) Niet: (Passing out at my desk and I need to be up in sixish hours. Don't think I can keep going tonight.) (11:45:05 PM) ***Danizelle tries to fight the warring emotions. "Where did you want to go?" (11:45:18 PM) Lilith: "The other place, outside" (11:45:39 PM) Danizelle: "What's your name, little one?" (11:46:01 PM) Danizelle: ((ok Shadell)) (11:47:20 PM) Lilith: "Circe" (11:48:02 PM) Lilith: (you said you needed to cut out soon we can start here tomorrow ok?) (11:48:12 PM) Danizelle: "Well then, I guess I'd best not make Mother a liar." She picks up the little girl and settles her on her back, piggyback style (11:48:16 PM) Danizelle: ((And yes (11:49:05 PM) Lilith: (wits+Lore roll) (11:49:10 PM) Lilith: or occult (11:49:25 PM) Danizelle: `roll 14d10 (11:49:25 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (both of us?) (11:49:25 PM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 14d10: 2 10 6 8 5 6 10 4 8 5 2 6 5 7 (11:49:38 PM) Danizelle: ((7 successes)) (11:49:53 PM) Lilith: (yes) (11:52:57 PM) Danizelle: ((roll Jen)) (11:53:11 PM) Priceless_Emerald: `roll 8d10 (11:53:11 PM) GameServ: Priceless_Emerald rolled 8d10: 6 4 7 6 5 3 6 10 (11:53:18 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (3 succs) (11:54:17 PM) Lilith: you're sure there's some trick to it, but not what (11:57:41 PM) Danizelle: ((ok folks, I sleep now, finish tomorrow.)) (11:57:49 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (k ) * @Danizelle is looking around quietly, holding the child by the hand. "Let's move along. i'm sure we'll find Lilith sooner or later * Priceless_Emerald nods <@Niet> Niet frowns but doesn't speak. <@Danizelle> "If you wish to ask, ask Niet. * @Niet shrugs. "You have, admittedly, gotten quite quiet, Niet." Priceless quips. <@Niet> "You seem to have forgotten that I'm quite angry at both of you." <@Danizelle> AFK <@Lian> The little girl watches you all curiously <@Danizelle> "I remember, and why. * @Niet settles back into silence. <@Lian> the girl pokes niet <@Niet> "What?" <@Lian> "why?" <@Niet> "Because they did really bad things." <@Lian> "why?" <@Niet> "Things that I become increasingly aware they would dislike even more than I." <@Lian> "hm?" * @Danizelle watches the exchange curiously * Priceless_Emerald looks to see if her companion gives the little girl more details. * @Niet doesn't seem to say anything else for the moment. <@Lian> the girl pokes her again then * @Niet does, however, pat the girl on the head comfortingly. It's more than a tad awkward. "At times people disagree on what is important, dearie." she told the girl. <@Danizelle> "Come along, little one. Let's move along. Things will become clearer when you gt older, and Niet needs to have a chance to decide what's going to happen for her, her way. <@Lian> "why?" <@Danizelle> "It's the way of things." <@Lian> :"why?" <@Danizelle> "If I knew all the answers I could share them but for now? we're all learning <@Lian> "where are you going?" <@Danizelle> "We need to go Deal with something for your mother. if you wait here, I'll bring you out. <@Danizelle> "But what we're doing for your mother's a little too dangerous for a child. Can you be patient a little longer?" "If you're good, I'll bring back some sweets." she told the girl as well to help things along <@Lian> (sorry bathroom) <@Lian> "But I want to watch" * @Danizelle shrugs. "We shall see. I need to discuss that with your mother <@Lian> "I know what's next though" <@Danizelle> "Oh? Tell me what's next and i'll decide if I want to inflict it on a child." <@Lian> the girl ooks to Niet, then back to Danzi, "Something cuter than a snake" "What?" <@Danizelle> "Oh? What do you know about snakes, Circe?" priceless emerald asked <@Lian> "They don't make good pets" * @Danizelle smiles. <@Danizelle> "you can come, for now, but if i think it's too dangerous you're coming right back here and waiting for me, understood?" <@Lian> she nods "are you sure this is wise?" <@Danizelle> "No, but it's what Lilith WANTS, I'm not sure if she's trying to convince herself that I'm just another Desus or if she's holding out hope <@Lian> "Your little friend gave me this idea,"lilith's voice came from uphead, "Well inspired.." <@Danizelle> "Which little friend? And you could simply have asked Lilith. But I guess given the past a simple answer couldn't be trusted, could it? <@Lian> she holds up an intricately carved orichalcum collar <@Lian> "you are willing to fix one crime, so all there's really next is the time I was on your leash" "Could you get rid of that thing? it disgusts me." Priceless stated <@Lian> "I look away for a few months and you become completely different people" * @Danizelle looks at the collar with unmistakeable distaste. "I'm not him. You know that. You don't believe it, but you know it." "People DO change." she told Lillith <@Lian> "and he wasn't him at first either, but its simple you take the leash and you never have to worry again about your shadows" * @Danizelle smiles tightly. "I'll endure a lot for you Lilith, you deserve some peace, and you never deserved what you got, but you know me well enough, i think, to know what my answer is going to be for that collar." <@Lian> "Its only fair" * @Danizelle smirks. "It would be. if he were still alive." <@Lian> "That is your problem here, you keep trying to think that you are not in anyway him, that you are nothing like him, that the pattern of countless lifetimes is some how different because you have different charms now" <@Danizelle> "Different charms? You think that's the only thing..." Danzi looks at her incredulously (if you have occult 5, can you say you understand at least the two souls and attatched exaltation thing? <@Danizelle> Easily. <@Lian> "even without the charms I see parts of him in you, you are vastly different but the same" "Uh... correct me if I'm wrong, but an exaltation is not a soul, and chances are against her having his exact souls, so.... how would she be a reincarnation of him?" <@Niet> Niet smirks, but doesn't say anything. <@Lian> "you think what you have is a a magic dress that gives you power?" * @Danizelle snorts. "Not quite, but it isn't a soul, it does not define who you are." she countered <@Lian> "You are not the person you were before, you are a composite something more, but your exaltation before chose people much like you" <@Danizelle> ""That's where you're missing the point, dearie, my exaltation didn't choose me." <@Lian> "She is the sum of her parts, she is a part of a pattern" <@Lian> "its not delusion, its not hate filled memories, the you who you are now is not an alient thing unlike him in all ways." <@Danizelle> "Doesn't mean I have to choose the same path, Lilith. Free will's something even most chosen don't bo0ther to exercise. I choose to. I wanted to leave you alone. i don't want you back for my purposes, and bluntly if I had a way to pull the memory that is desus out of my head, give him a body and scour him from my exaltation so i could hand him to you i'd do so in a heartbeat." "Everyone has a freedom to defy that which is imposed upon them. Whether it be a collar, or an unwanted legacy." Priceless stated. <@Lian> "You chose to act without jealousy, you chose to bring her into the world she was denied, I won't even play with your mind" so... do we pass? " " <@Danizelle> "Why don't you someday try to get to know me, rahter than assuming I'm what you remember? <@Lian> she twirls the collar, "I have watched how would I possibly know how to get this done if I didn't?" * @Danizelle shrugs. <@Danizelle> "I'm trying not to make assumptions about your motivations." <@Lian> "I am not saying you are him, I am not saying you even deserve what he should have gotten.. or did get after all he died at the hands of those he trusted aboslutely. Those he thought he had complete control over. This is about trust" * Priceless_Emerald quirks an elegant eyebrow <@Lian> "You can trust that I am not lying, that i will not abuse you. Or you can believe I am a liar filled with hate" <@Danizelle> "And how long do you demand I wear this... thing, Lilith? <@Lian> "Do you trust me? Do you have hope?" <@Danizelle> "At this point, hope is one of the few things I have left." <@Lian> "Then take it" * @Danizelle sighs, closes her eyes and takes the collar from the Lunar. <@Lian> (Does she put it on?) <@Danizelle> (yes) <@Lian> Lilith pulls out pendant without a chain, and reaches to attach it to the Collar. * Priceless_Emerald frowns with distaste <@Lian> upon connecting the collar becomes a necklace ofr the pendant. * @Danizelle looks at it <@Danizelle> "Oh my." <@Lian> "Now then I did promise Circe she'd have something to play with for afew hours.." what does it do?" <@Niet> Niet examines the collar with essence sight. <@Danizelle> "And I promised to bring her out of here, didn't I?" <@Lian> "That can happen after" <@Lian> "Are you three willing to play?" <@Danizelle> "I am. I don't want to speak for Niet and Emerald on this." "I would like to know what the collar does to Danizelle first." <@Lian> (perception+occult if you are essence sighting it) (she's asking first as an intentional sign of trust) <@Lian> "Alot of things.. like this" Danzi finds herself shrinking down into a cute little pot bellied pig, Circe runs over and hugs her. <@Niet> `roll 10d10 <@GameServ> Niet rolled 10d10: 2 6 3 9 8 6 4 1 4 7 * @Danizelle seems to be stuck, but rather than being distressed, rolls her eyes in a fashion rahter similar to her time with her kids as a kangaroo-thing <@Lian> lilith smiles fangily and looks at the other two <@Lian> "Well?" "Would it be alright if I just provided candy?" she asked <@Lian> circe makes puppy dog eyes at the idea of being denied "I mean, I AM kind of immaterial at the moment." she pointed out <@Lian> "I can fix that" "Alright... alright..." she staed acquiescing <@Lian> Lilith looks to Niet <@Niet> "What?" <@Lian> "ARe you in?" * @Niet considers for a few moments. <@Niet> "No." <@Lian> "why?" <@Niet> "They've made me value my freedom." * @Niet smirks, acknowledging the irony of the situation. "do you value the freedom of others?" she asked niet <@Lian> Lillith reaches out and bites the immaterial Emerald, making a matching piglet <@Niet> "I don't want to make drones." <@Niet> "But that should be obvious by now." * @Danizelle can't really respond except to STARE at Niet <@Lian> Circe picks up emerald as well. * Priceless_Emerald goes along with it <@Lian> circe turns to watch niet * @Niet shrugs. <@Niet> "Blame them. They thought it would be better for me to think this way." <@Lian> she continues to watch niet * @Niet shrugs. <@Lian> (so niets just going to watch?) <@Lian> anyway presumably she does her thing for afew hours, niet just watches? Evetnually emerald and Danzi are reverted to normal <@Lian> anything you want to do before they finish up? not particularly <@Lian> shadell? <@Niet> Not really. <@Lian> presumably time is up on the effects by the time all is said and done <@Niet> I... don't think this would have really worked. <@Niet> Well, not as well as was hoped. <@Danizelle> it was a shot <@Danizelle> if you cook up any better ideas, lemme know <@Niet> Yeah. <@Lian> GOD DAMN IT <@Lian> accidentally deleted the log forgot to check, did we get experience for these past bits? also seeing if I can retrieve a log for ya <@Lian> r total <@Lian> 4 ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights